Damon Salvatore's Secrets
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Damon had secrets. Ones that no one knew of. These were the secrets that made him. What happens when Elena takes a look at the secrets? Better than it sounds. i really suck at summaries. Delena! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys like this! I worked real hard so please comment and tell me what you think! = ) Also, please tell me if you would like me to continue and make this a multi-chapter story. It would be greatly appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

Damon had his secrets. He didn't lie, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep things to himself. Unlike most people, Damon kept his secrets in a box. It was an old box. His mother had given it to him when he was a small boy and still human.

Damon kept this box in his room, in a secret compartment under his bed. No one knew about it. It was filled with simple things he had collected over the years.

One thing was Katherine's. It was her necklace. Back before Damon had turned she had shown it to him and convinced him to take it as a sign of her affection. Damon accepted it with open arms. Even when Katherine proved herself to be evil, he still couldn't bring himself to take the necklace out of the box.

Another thing was Lexi's. Though she was more of Stefan's friend, that didn't mean she wasn't Damon's too. It was a simple letter. She had written to him out of frustration. She was angry about her relationship with a boy named Seth. It was just that, but it was all that Damon had left of her.

The next was a small wooden bullet. It had been used on Stefan in 1967. Damon had been following his brother for a while out of boredom. He came across him, when he was about to die. He pulled the wooden bullet out, and saved Stefan's life. The bullet represented how much he loved his brother. No matter how many times he said he despised him or hated him, he would always love him. They were _brothers_. He had to. Because in the end, Stefan may be the person Damon would have.

The next was a simple spell written on a piece of paper. It represented Bonnie. Bonnie hated him, that didn't mean he had to hate her. And at the end of the day, he was very proud to have someone like her on his side.

The next was a small tape. If you played it, you would see Mason during his first transformation. This video represented Tyler and Caroline, because they were the first to watch it. It represented friendship as well. Caroline had stayed with Tyler, even though he could've killed her. _That_ is true friendship.

The next thing belonged to Alaric. It was a small vile of vervain. Damon had taken it away and put his away in his box to represent how Alaric could've used it on him, but he didn't. He had the vervain, but never opened it. And for that, Damon trusted Alaric.

The next was a picture of a valley side. It represented Rose's dream place.

The next was a simple picture of Elena and him. The two were smiling and laughing. It was his favorite thing in the box. It was a representative of his love for Elena and of Elena just herself. There were many other things in the box, but that would take much more time to tell.

_This_ was Damon's secret. It was Damon's _**secret humanity**_. This is where it all was. This is what had caused him to cry. This is what had caused him to smile. These small things were _Damon, himself._

_

* * *

_

Elena Gilbert rose in the early morning. She was lying in Stefan's bed, but she didn't feel him next to her. She reached over and grabbed a small piece of paper.

_Went hunting. I'll see you later_

_Love you,_

_~ Stefan._

Elena got up out of Stefan's bed and looked out the window. It was still very dark out. Elena looked at the clock. It was 4:00 a.m. Why had Elena waken up so early? Elena shrugged to herself.

She was all alone in the Salvatore brother's home. Damon had said he would be away for a while, so it was just Elena.

Elena made her way out of Stefan's room, only wearing Stefan's simple button up shirt. It was very itchy. Elena scratched herself all over the place. His shirt was annoying her to death.

Elena stopped in front of Damon's room. She had only once been in there, and that was with Rose. Elena looked around; making sure no one was there. Once she was sure, she opened Damon's door and entered the room.

She stared around Damon's room. There wasn't as much things in here as Stefan's. There were mostly books. Elena looked continued looking around Damon's room, itching herself all over. "Ugggggg!" She exclaimed. She looked around; making no one was there, before she stripped off Stefan's shirt. She looked through some of Damon's shirts before slipping on a red button up one.

She smiled at the softness of Damon's shirt. It was much more comfortable than Stefan's. Suddenly, Elena felt very tired. She glanced around. Stefan wouldn't be back till late morning and his bed was really hard. Elena took a quick glance at the door, before jumping on the bed. His bed was so _soft_. She laughed and bounced on the bed.

After bouncing to hard, she ended up landing face down on the floor beside the bed. She looked under the bed. Something was sticking up. It looked like a loose floor board. Elena slipped herself under the bed and pulled the rest of the floorboard up. She glanced inside. There was a box. She pulled it out, slide out, and jumped back onto Damon's bed.

She opened the lid and looked inside. She pulled out a necklace. It was blue and very beautiful. She smiled at it and laid it next to her on Damon's pillow. Next, she pulled out a letter. Elena opened it.

_Dear Damon,_

_Hey. I know we aren't the closest of friends, but I can't talk to Stefan right now. He and I got into a fight. Sooo since you're my next option, I'm writing this to you. I know you probably won't reply, but I need to tell someone. I met this guy. His name is Seth. He is amazing, everything I could ask for. The only problem…_

_He's human._

_I have to fight the urge every day to not hurt him. It's so hard, but I can't be selfish with him. I have to let him go._

_Please reply. I really need a friend right now._

_Love,_

_Lexi_

When Elena read over the 'I can't be selfish' part, a memory triggered in her mind. It was something she wanted to remember but couldn't. Almost like someone had told her she couldn't.

She shook her head and laid the letter down and pulled out the next thing.

It was a picture of her. She stared down at the picture of her and Damon. They were smiling like it was the 4th of July.

Elena heard a cough behind her. She turned around.

"Damon." Elena said. Her eyes widened. "I thought you were out of town."

Damon stood at the doorway staring at Elena like she was a stupid child. "I came back early." He said. He grabbed the picture out of Elena's hands and shoved it back into the box. He leaned over Elena and grabbed Lexi's letter and Katherine's necklace and shoved them into the box. He stood up straight, grabbing the box. "Are you wearing my shirt?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena looked down. "Stefan's was itchy and yours are really soft." She said embarrassed.

Damon looked at her confused. He shook his head. "Get out." He said. Elena stood up and made her way toward the door. She turned back around.

"Why do you have a picture of us in there?" She asked.

"Another question for another day, Elena." Damon said.

"But-" Elena began.

Damon turned around. "Please just get out!" He exclaimed. Elena nodded and walked out. Damon put the box under his bed in the loose floorboard.

Someone had almost found out his secrets. Someone had almost seen his _humanity_. Elena Gilbert had almost discovered Damon Salvatore's secrets.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, most of you said that you wanted me to continue this story! Buuuuuuuuuuuut, I'm still not sure if I want to though. If I did continue, I would probably be very slow to update because I'm already juggling 3 stories. Sooooooo, please comment and tell me if you would like me to continue even if I'm slow to update. =) Thanks!

XOXOXO

xXGoldie12Xx

P.s. this is a really short author's note...


	3. Chapter 2: Katherine's Necklace

****

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the feedback and being patient with me. Please make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure I did that great of a job. I'de really like to know if ya'll liked it or not. THANKS!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore's Secrets

Chapter 2 : Katherine's Necklace

It had been a week and 2 days since the inicident. Damon had acted like it never happened and Elena chose to also. She was still very curious as to what was in the box.

At the moment, Elena was alone in the Salvatore house-hold. Damon had gone out for a drink and Stefan had gone out for a bite. Elena got up and began walking toward Damon's room. Neither brother would be back for a while. As quietly as she could, she twisted the door knob and walked inside.

She got down on her fore-arms and crawled under Damon's bed. She picked out the loose floor board and took out the box. She took out the first thing she saw. It was a necklace.

Elena began to study its features. It was beautiful and strangly beautiful. Her only question was as to why Damon had it...

Elena took out a picture of Katherine that she had in her jean pocket. She had borrowed it to show Jeremy, since he had never seen it before.

The necklace Katherine wore in the picture was exactally like the one in Elena's hand. Why did _Damon_ have _Katherine's _necklace? Elena shook her head.

Suddenly, Elena heard the front door slam. "Anyone home?" Damon called out.

Elena's eyes widened. She pulled her whole body under the bed. She could hear Damon's feet pounding up the stairs, then approaching his bedroom door.

The doorknob turned and Damon stepped inside. He sat on his bed and took off his jacket "What to do, what to do?" He muttered to himself.

Elena put her hand onver her mouth to keep her from breathing. Damon was a vampire. He could probably hear her from a mile away.

Damon began walking over to the bathroom. Elena let out a sigh of relief.

The sigh was too loud. Even though it was quiet, almost silent, to Elena's ears, it was like a rock concert to Damon's ears. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out from under the bed like lightning. Elena hadn't even see him walk out of the bathroom. One second he was in there, the next he was pulling her out from under the bed. He shoved her against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Elena sighed and held up Katherine's necklace. Damon grabbed it and the box, which had come out from under the bed when Elena did, and put it inside.

"Out!" he said to Elena, pointing toward the door.

"Why do you have Katherine's necklace?" Elena asked.

"Why are you so annoying?" Damon shot back.

"Tell me why, Damon. Even if you don't, I'll figure it out somehow." Elena said.

Damon glanced at Elena from the corner of his eyes. He rolled his gorgeous blue eyes. He motioned for Elena to sit down. "It's a long story." He said.

"Tell me." Elena demanded.

Damon took a quick glance at Elena before opening his mouth...

_

* * *

_

Damon Salvatore stood in the middle of the ballroom, waiting. It seemed he was always doing theat. Waiting. Waiting for her to make a choice. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

_She was here. _

_She was dressed in a red ballgown. As always, she looked stunning. She smiled up at him. Damon returned the smile. Katherine grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd. Damon had no clue where they were going, and right then, he didn't care. As long as he was with her. That was all that mattered._

_As soon as they broke free of the crowd, Katherine began to run. She kept a strong hold on Damon's hand. She didn't stop running till they made it to the forest. Tall trees towered over them, blocking the view of the moon as they swept father into the forest. _

_When Katherine had found a sutible spot she stopped. She took off the necklace off her neck and placed it into Damon's hands. _

_"For you, my love." She whispered into his left ear, as she closed his hand. _

_Damon stood still. "I love you." Katherine whispered, but this time into his right ear. Her lips left a trail of kisses coming down to his neck._

_"I love you too." Damon said. Although half of him screamed run, he stayed where he was. Blinded by love, he didn't care for life. All that mattered was Katherine. As long as he had Katherine, it would be alright._

_Katherine's sharp fangs sunk into Damon's neck..._

* * *

"I keep it as a reminder of Katherine." Damon finished off.

"Why?" Elena said. "I thought you hated her."

"I do." Damon said. "But I did _love_ her once. Once upon a time."

Elena nodded. "This box is filled with things that remind me of people. But only for the people that have done something in my life. Whether that thing be good or bad." Damon said.

Elena nodded. She stood up and left Damon's room...


	4. Chapter 3: Five Wooden Bullets

**A/N: Hey, this isn't the best chapter but I was in a hurry! I hope you like it anyway! =D Sorry for any mistakes.**

Elena Gilbert screamed. She bolted up in her bed. Well, it actually wasn't _her_ bed. It was actaully the couch of the Salvatore's brothers home. She had been left alone in the house and decided to take a nap, only to wake up screaming. She rubbed her eyes and scratched her head. She looked down.

How had she ended up in Damon's shirt?

She looked at the black shirt curiously, then laughed a bit. She had been annoyed with her scratchy pants and tee and took one of Damon's shirts since they were the best. She looked around the room and smirked. She was all alone... in the Salvatore houshold... and Damon wasn't here...

Immediantly, Elena jumped up and ran to the Damon's room. She slid herself under his bed and picked the loose floorboard. She stuck her hand inside, only to find that there was nothing there. Elena crawled out from under the bed and stood up facing the door while muttering a curse word.

"Ohhh, that's a nasty word." Damon Salvatore said, smirking.

Elena swiveled around, to find Damon sitting quietly on his bed. A red blush spread across Elen's cheeks. She suddenly felt very self-cosicious in his shirt.

"I like your shirt. Where'd you get it? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know, because it's _mine_." Damon said.

Elena blushed. "Sorry?" She said.

Damon looked Elena up and down. "I want it back. Right. Now." Damon said, smirking he held out a hand.

"Damon, I can't give it to you- I - It's all I have on!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon shrugged. "Sorry." He said, smirking.

Elena blushed and unbuttoned the first button. Damon rushed over to Elena, vampire speed, and stopped her. "I'm kidding." He said.

Elena blushed and nodded. "So, I'm guessing your here for the box?" Damon asked her. Elena nodded.

Damon nodded his head as well. "OK, go ahead and look." He said, sitting down on his bed. "You won't find it though."

Elena's eyes searched the room. She wanted to find the box, she wanted to know what was inside, but mostly, she wanted to prove Damon wrong. She began to search the room, while Damon watched her from the bed a smirk on his face.

Elena began opening random dwares. Nothing was inside those. She ran into Damon's bathroom. She began throwing things around, searching for any place it could be. She ran back into Damon's room and began shoeling her way through books.

Finally, she found it. It was hidden under the largest pile of books in the world. It had blended so well, Elena almost had missed it. "Found it!" She exclaimed to Damon, smirking. She held the box above her head like a trophy. Damon zoomed up to her and yanked the box from her hands.

Elena yanked it back and ran out of the room. She ran into Stefan's room and locked the door. She quickly opened it and took out the first thing she saw. She opened the door to see Damon leaning against it.

"Why do you have five wooden bullets in here?" Elena asked.

Memories flashed. Little hints of the past that made Damon want to cry. He looked down at his shoes. They were very nice, he couldn't help but think. He couldn't remember buying them. He couldn't remember _anything_ at the moment. The five bullets were Stefan. The four times he saved Stefan's life, and the one time he didn't.

"It started 50 years ago..."

_(flashback)_

_Damon Salvatore walked down the street, full of energy. He had just, well, _**taken a bite**_. He didn't have a care in the world or a thing on his mind. He smiled at a pretty blond girl. He was about to approach her when he saw a flash. _

_Having been alone for years and not meeting any other vampires in that period of time, he simpily let it slide, not caring. _

_Then the second flash came..._

_Damon looked around him. He began walking in the direction of where he saw the flash. When he turned the corner, he wanted to leave. He wanted to turn around, run away, he just wanted to __**leave**__, but his feet were like heavy sediment, and Damon couldn't move an inch. _

_Another flash an Damon found himself following the flash. He walked down an alley only to see his brother, his very own brother, with a bullet in his chest. Damon ran forward and yanked it out. He stared at his brother, before getting up and leaving._

_(End of flashback.) _

"There are three more similar stories, so that makes up four of the bullets." Damon said. He and Elena were seated on Stefan's bed.

"What about the last one?" Elena asked.

Damon looked down. "You'd never forgive me if I told you." he muttered.

Elena placed a hand on Damon's arm. "Yes, I will."

Damon sighed.

_(flashback)_

_Damon Salvatore stood in front of his brother. He held the wooden bullet in one hand and a gun in the other._

_"Damon, you don't have to do this." Stefan was saying, but it was all junk to Damon. He put the wooden bullet in the gun. He knew he shouldn't do it, but Stefan deserved it._

_He slowly pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying. It pierced threw Stefan's chest. Stefan sank to the ground..._

_(end of flashback)_

"I was so bitter. It happened only a coupld days after our transformation. I was mad at Stefan for making me turn. I was mad at him for drinking my father's blood." Damon said looking down. "Even though it was so long ago I haven't forgiven myself for it."

"Damon, it's ok." Elena said. She hugged him. "I would be shocked if you didn't do something crazy. But I still have a question. How did Stefan live?" Elena asked.

"Lexi came." Damon said. "I was overcome with grief, I couldn't even pull it out myself. I was balling to hard."

Elena pulled Damon into a tight hug. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. After awhile, they heard a cough.

Stefan stood at the doorway of his room. He looked beyond confused. Damon broke from the hug and grabbed his box. He made his way past Stefan and out of the room...


	5. Author's Note 2

Dear readers,

_Here is the thing. I'm loosing faith in my writing. I updated my Shake it Up story _**Dreamers** _and no one reviewed at all. I know I sound a little stupid, but I usually at least get one review. I chose to ignore it and updated another story. I updated _**Damon Salvatore's Secrets**_, and nobody reviewed. After updating 2 stories and not getting any reviews I read through the chapters I had posted to see what I had done. I had worked long and hard on those chapters and I don't know what I did. I became very upset with myself and just stayed away from updating any other stories. Can someone please tell me what I did wrong?_

_Love, _

_xXGoldie12Xx_


	6. Chapter 4: A Clump of TeddyBear Stuffing

**A/N: Hye guys, thank you so much for all you said. I know I may have sounded dramatic, but it was just that I went to the traffic things, and there was lots of views of it, but no reviews, so I figured all those people thought it sucked. Anyway, I decided to post this chapter! I hope you like it. =D Sorry for any grammer issues or misspellings.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore's Secrets

**Chapter 4 : A Clump of Teddy-Bear Stuffing**

Damon Salvatore stumbled slightly into the Salvatore household. He was, as usual, drunk. He made his way to the couch and laid down. He shut his eyes for a mere second, just a second, before they popped back open.

"ELENA!" He exclaimed. Being a vampire, with his super hearing and such, he could hear her shuffling around his room. He ran up the stairs. He flung the door to his room open, accidentally breaking it, to see Elena sitting on the floor with the small wooden box in her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Seriously?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged and stood up. "Why do you have teddy-bear stuffing?" She asked. She held up a ball of stuffing.

Damon froze. Out of all the things in the box, Elena had to ask about _this_. The stuffing was perhaps the second thing that drawed him back to humanity.

Damon looked away from Elena. "I think you should go." He muttered. Elena stood her ground though, not moving an inch. She watched the color drain from Damon's face. "I said **leave**." Damon said sternly.

"Not until you tell me why you have this." Elena said.

Damon walked to Elena and looked her in the eyes. At first Elena thought he would hit her, but then saw the softness in his eyes. "Stefan never told you how our mother died, did he?" Damon asked, in such a soft voice. It seemed so... so... unDamon-like.

Elena shook her head. Damon took a seat on the floor and Elena sat down next to her. "It was when I was three." Damon said.

_(flashback)_

_A three year old Damon Salvatore sat on his bed, a small teddy bear in his hands. He looked up at his mother who sang a soft hyme. "Oh Damon, I am so proud of you." She whispered. She was beyond the explanation of beauty. Stefan had been born a couple of months before and he laid asleep in his crib. Mrs. Salvatore ran her fingers through Damon's black hair. He looked much like his mother._

_Mrs. Salvatore continued to hum the song, a smile on her face. A loud scream ran through the house. Mrs. Salvatore stood up, opened the door to the nursery, and took a step outside. A loud scream erupted from her mouth as she was pushed back inside. A man, with blood smeared on his face, pushed Mrs. Salvatore against the wall. His smirk radiated off his face. She was shaking, and he was enjoying it. The pure fear brought him joy. _

_He drained her body, every last bit, then dropped her body to the floor. During the whole grusome ordeal, Damon was screaming. His face was soaking wet from tears, like he had been in a pool. He had watched his mother die..._

_The man turned to Damon and yanked Damon's teddy-bear from his hands and ripped it apart. Smiling, he grabbed the little boy's arm and yanked him out of his bed. Just as his fangs pierced Damon's skin, a shot went off. The man's fangs released Damon, as he fell to the floor. Mr. Salvatore rushed forward and picked his son up, before rushing to his wife... only to find her dead._

_In the small boy's hand, laid a large clump of stuffing from his teddy-bear. Something he would always keep, as a reminder of his mother..._

_(end of flashback.)_

Damon stared at the floor. "Knowing that what I am now, is the same kind of creature that killed my mother, sickens me. As I grew up, I couldn't remember what exactally happened, but when I turned into a vampire, it all came rushing back. Every last detail. It became more vivid, like I was reliving it all over again." Damon said. A small tear dropped from his cheek.

"_Oh Damon._" Elena whispered. She leant in to hug Damon, and Damon returned the hug. And for the rest of that night, Damon cried on Elena's shoulder. Once again, Elena was taking another step closer to finding out Damon Salvatore's secrets...


End file.
